Will Vandom/Gallery
Gallery Civilian In Comics Will Vandom1.jpg Will vandom2.jpg WillWITCH.jpg Will Vandom4.png Willmatt1.jpg Will matt1.jpg Will normal.jpg Will.png|Will as she appears in the Manga Will 2.png|Will next to Taranee in the Manga Will - Dress.jpg In TV Show Happy Birthday Will (16).jpg Happy Birthday Will (18).jpg A is for anonymous (3).jpg S is for Self (9).jpg The_Rebel_Rescue.jpg The_Final_Battle_(4).jpg It_Begins_(1).jpg It_Begins_(6).jpg It_Resumes.jpg Parent's_Night_(30).jpg Will_vandom_88873223-35646.jpg Parent's_Night_(35).jpg S_is_for_Self_(16).jpg S_is_for_Self_(22).jpg S_is_for_Self_(32).jpg Escape_from_cavigor_(6).jpg Escape_from_cavigor_(3).jpg The_Mogriffs_(6).jpg O_is_for_obedience_(3).jpg O_is_for_obedience_(12).jpg Untitled_310.jpg Walk_This_Way_(26).jpg Stop the Presses (37).jpg Stop the Presses (40).jpg Return of the Tracker (2).jpg Return of the Tracker (3).jpg Return of the Tracker (4).jpg Framed (3).jpg The Stone of Threbe (10).jpg The_Stone_of_Threbe_(9).jpg Happy Birthday Will (35).jpg Happy Birthday Will (34).jpg Happy Birthday Will (33).jpg Happy Birthday Will (32).jpg Happy Birthday Will (67).jpg Underwater Mines (6).jpg Stop the Presses (24).jpg Happy Birthday Will (68).jpg Happy Birthday Will (71).jpg A Service To The Community (3).jpg A Service To The Community (13).jpg A Service To The Community (11).jpg A Service To The Community (2).jpg A Service To The Community (19).jpg A Service To The Community (26).jpg A Service To The Community (25).jpg A Service To The Community (27).jpg A Service To The Community (34).jpg A Service To The Community (36).jpg A Service To The Community (31).jpg S is for Self (43).jpg S is for Self (48).jpg S is for Self (66).jpg S is for Self (49).jpg S is for Self (70).jpg S is for Self (79).jpg S is for Self (83).jpg S is for Self (59).jpg S is for Self (78).jpg S is for Self (40).jpg S is for Self (86).jpg S is for Self (87).jpg J is for Jewel (12).jpg Willhe.jpg Happy Birthday Will (40).jpg W is for Witch (1).jpg W is for Witch.jpg W is for Witch (3).jpg Vlcsnap-2015-03-06-19h08m07s208.png|Will and Astral Will fighting each other with Quintessence Vlcsnap-2015-03-06-19h08m48s153.png|Will, Astral Will and the other Guardians in Guardian Form Vlcsnap-2015-03-06-19h16m35s208.png|Astral Will revealing to Will that Nerissa was the one who turned her into an Altermere Vlcsnap-2015-03-06-19h25m18s81.png|Astral Will believes Will won't be absorbing her Vlcsnap-2015-03-06-19h25m33s218.png|Will and Astral Will hugging each other after the two reconcile, and consider each other to be sisters Vlcsnap-2015-03-06-19h25m58s177.png|Will and Astral Will hugging each other as the Latter sensing that something is wrong and spots Nerissa's attack Vlcsnap-2015-03-06-19h26m18s137.png|Astral Will moves Will out of the way of Nerissa's attack Vlcsnap-2015-03-06-19h27m22s11.png|Astral Will sacrificing herself to save the real Will Vlcsnap-2015-03-06-19h27m44s246.png|Will shock and horrified that her sister sacrificed herself to save her Vlcsnap-2015-03-06-19h27m57s126.png|Will and Astral Will as the latter falls to her death after being hit by Nerissa's attack Vlcsnap-2015-03-06-19h28m27s154.png|Astral Will tells her sister the real Will that helping each other is what sisters do for each other Vlcsnap-2015-03-06-19h31m32s174.png|Will asks if it is okay for her to absorb Astral Will into herself in order to prevent her form fully fading away and so that she will live on in her Vlcsnap-2015-03-06-19h31m48s112.png|Astral Will gratefully accept's her sister's offer to absorb her into herself Vlcsnap-2015-03-06-19h32m08s61.png|Will absorbing Astral Will into herself, fusing their thoughts, memories, emotion and feelings Will and Matt.jpg Matt and Will.jpg File:S_is_for_Self_(89).jpg Guardian Forms First Form WG1.jpg WG2.jpg WG3.jpg WG4.jpg WG5.JPG Witch will.jpg Will Vandom.jpg|Will Vandom Will_vandom_transformed-12628.jpg W i t c h will vandom facebook banner by pokeponyaquabubbles-d5ex3b4.png New Power Form W8247-217.jpg WNP2.JPEG Will_Vandom3.png WITCH_Will_Vandom_by_LillyKitsune-1-.jpg Concept Art Will art01.gif|Will's early concept art (body) Will-concept-art_2001-2005.gif|Will's concept art (face) Willhead-concept-art_2006-2007.gif|Will's concept art (head) Willprofile-concept-art.gif|Will's concept art (head) Will-concept-art_guardian.jpg|Will's guardian form concept art Will concept art guardian2.jpg Will-concept-art-girl.jpg How_to_draw_Will_1.jpg~original.jpg How_to_draw_Will_2.jpg~original.jpg How_to_draw_Will_3.jpg~original.jpg Category:Galleries